Una nueva oportunidad
by Rosi Kary
Summary: Candice White Ardley llegó a Londres con el alma y el corazón en pedazos, pero dispuesta a empezar de nuevo, en casa, dejó algunos asuntos pendientes, pero el tiempo le daría la oportunidad y el valor de enfrentarlos, por ahora, necesitaba poner distancia de por medio.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola amigos Candy fans, les comparto con mucho gusto y emoción la segunda parte de Desencuentro, como siempre, espero que sea de su agrado.

Historia sin fines de lucro

los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son de Keiko Nagita

Una nueva oportunidad

Capítulo 1

Candice White Ardley llegó a Londres con el alma y el corazón en pedazos, pero dispuesta a empezar de nuevo, en casa, dejó algunos asuntos pendientes, pero el tiempo le daría la oportunidad y el valor de enfrentarlos, por ahora, necesitaba poner distancia de por medio.

Londres, 2 años después

El tiempo pasa a veces tan rápido, que no nos damos cuenta, para Candy fue como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a pesar de la distancia, mantenía contacto con sus personas más queridas, siempre al pendiente del hogar de pony y sus madres, de Albert, de la tía Elroy, de Annie y muy a su pesar de Archie, no hablaba directamente con él, solo con Annie, por Albert sabía, que Archie trabajaba mucho, y que últimamente se veía enfermo, al parecer las cosas con Annie no marchaban tan bien como aparentaba, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba de ello, ella por su parte desde el momento que llego y se estableció en la casa que George había alquilado para ella se dedicó a trabajar, le gustaba mucho estar con los niños, sus caritas alegres, sus dulces voces, le hacían sentir dichosa, pues sabía que ella no podría ser madre, no después de lo que Archie le hizo, le aterraba pensar en que alguien llegara a tocar su cuerpo, de todos modos no estaba interesada, cuando vio a Terry en Nueva York confirmó que su corazón le pertenecía a él solamente.

Se había hecho de buenas amigas, como Amelie Evans y Prue Campbell, una enfermera un poco mayor, las tres mujeres hacían un buen equipo de trabajo, junto el doctor Ethan O´Connor, que se convirtió en un gran amigo después de convencerse que Candy no podría ser más que eso, una amiga, al principio Ethan intentó cortejarla, al igual que otros médicos, pero la rubia muy cortésmente había rechazado a todos y cada uno de ellos, Candy no se daba cuenta de cómo llamaba la atención de los caballeros, con veinticuatro años, la rubia era portadora de una belleza natural, que junto con su carácter dulce y bondadoso tenían a más de uno embobado con ella.

Completamente recuperada, Candy de nuevo era una persona alegre, risueña y traviesa, junto a Amelie y Prue pudo reconciliarse consigo misma, en ellas encontró más que amigas, hermanas, a las que le confió su amarga experiencia, ellas le hicieron ver lo que la señora Smith ya le había dicho, que no era culpable y que debía decirle a Albert, ya era tiempo, le daba pena por Annie pero si en verdad estaba mal su relación con Archie, como Albert le había dicho, entonces ella debía, de alguna manera ayudar a su hermana y desenmascarar a su primo, para que Annie ya no siguiera engañada, ya estaba lista para enfrentarlo, y lo haría dentro de poco, no había tomado vacaciones desde que llego a Londres, por lo tanto las dos últimas navidades las paso en el hospital con los niños, este año estaba preparando todo para viajar a Chicago y enfrentar lo que fuera que viniera, tenía tres meses para eso, con lo que no contaba, era con la aparición de una persona que regresaba a su vida para darle un giro completamente diferente a lo que ella había planeado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ese día le tocaba guardia nocturna en el área de emergencias, estaba atendiendo a un pequeño que llegó con fiebre alta, afortunadamente no era nada grave.

\- si sigues tomando tus medicamentos, pronto iras a casa pequeño Ben

-Lo prometo-afirmo el niño levantando la mano

-Candy-se escuchó la voz de Amelie asomándose por la puerta del pabellón infantil- el doctor O´Connor te solicita en la recepción de emergencias, acaba de llegar una pequeña, tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

\- ¡Santo dios! - exclamó la rubia- ya voy para allá, ¿te quedas con Ben?

\- ¡por supuesto!, yo le hare compañía a este jovencito

-Nos vemos luego Ben, pórtate bien con Amelie

Candy acudió presurosa para atender la emergencia, al entrar se encontró con un ángel rubio de ojos azul gris llenos de lágrimas, le provocó tanta ternura, su boquita haciendo un puchero y llamando a su papá.

-Hola cielo-dijo la chica acercándose a la niña y acariciando su mejilla con ternura- no llores vamos a revisar esa cabecita, ¿Qué necesita doctor? -preguntó la chica mientras seguía haciendo mimos a la niña.

-Necesito que le cures el golpe que tiene en el costado izquierdo de la cabeza, tiene un poco de sangre, se habrá golpeado con algo al caer, la trajeron porque quedo inconsciente por un momento, así que después de curarla la pondremos en observación para descartar lesiones más graves, te mande llamar porque tienes un don muy especial con los niños, cuando Amelie la recibió no dejaba de llorar, y mírala ahora-señalo el medico

\- ¿cómo se llama esta princesa doctor?

-Susan

-Bien Susan, revisemos esa cabecita

-saldré a avisar que la niña se quedara esta noche, por el momento termina de hacerle la curación, cuando termine de hablar con la familia vendremos y la llevaremos al pabellón con los demás niños

-Está bien, yo me ocupo-sonrió la rubia

"El médico salió a dar el parte a los padres, en lo que Candy terminaba de atender a la pequeña, unos minutos después, escucho la voz de Ethan acercándose

-Susan estará bien atendida caballero, le repito que será solo una noche, tiene usted la fortuna de que hoy estén de guardia uno de los mejores equipos de enfermeras, sin embargo, si usted o su esposa desean quedarse, les proporcionaremos una habitación para que puedan quedarse con su pequeña.

-Disculpe doctor O´Connor, creo que hay una confusión y …

Cuando Candy escucho esa voz, se quedó inmóvil, miro de nuevo a la pequeña, la observo detenidamente, un año, rubia, el color de ojos, volteó lentamente y en la puerta hablando con Ethan estaba nada más y nada menos… que Terrence Granchester.

Terry se quedó de pie sin terminar de hablar, frente a él una pequeña rubia con uniforme de enfermera, mirándolo incrédula, ahí, frente a él, estaba Candy White.

\- ¡Oh!, señorita Ardley, le decía al padre de Susan que usted es una de las mejores enfermeras del hospital y…-el medico dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que Candy había palidecido- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien-Candy pestañeo varias veces y miró de nuevo a Susan, le sonrió dulcemente y con voz queda le hablo a la pequeña-papá está aquí preciosa- con un nudo en la garganta, adoptando su pose profesional se dirigió a Terry-su hija está bien señor, doctor O ´Connor, ¿hay algo más en que pueda ayudar a Susan?

-Si ya termino de hacerle las curaciones, solamente hay que preparar una habitación para que sus padres se queden con ella, usted estará a cargo de observarla-contestó el galeno, extrañado de la reacción de Candy.

El joven castaño parado en la puerta los observaba hablar sin entender todavía, sin embargo, cuando escuchó de nuevo la palabra "padre" y ver el rostro pálido de Candy se dio cuenta que ellos pensaban que, el padre, ¡era él!

-Aquí hay una equivocación

\- ¿disculpe?

-Me parece que se refiere a mi como el padre de Susan

\- ¿y no lo es? -preguntó el joven médico

"-No-contestó el castaño mirando fijamente a Candy-es mi sobrina, pero a todos nos dice papá, verá usted, está aprendiendo a hablar, sus padres ya vienen para acá, yo la traje porque estaba ahí cuando ella se cayó de la cuna, un descuido de la nana

\- Discúlpenos entonces caballero, asumimos que era el padre cuando llegó con ella.

\- No hay problema doctor, tampoco aclaré nada cuando llegamos, estaba más preocupado por la niña

Mientras Terry hablaba, Candy lo miraba embelesada, sus ojos, tenían un brillo diferente a cuando lo vio hace dos años, su voz, el movimiento de sus labios al hablar, la tenían aturdida, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, él también la estaba observando, se puso más nerviosa todavía, bajo la mirada para escapar del escrutinio al que era sometida, prefirió poner su atención en la pequeña, que aunque ya no lloraba no dejaba de llamar a su "papá", el joven se acercó a la niña ofreciéndole los brazos para cargarla, a lo que la pequeña correspondió estirando los bracitos.

\- ¿Cómo estás? pequeño grillo, mira nada más esa cabecita, tan pequeña y tan traviesa

La imagen de Terry con la bebé en brazos le produjo tanta ternura, y a la vez un dolor muy grande, era demasiado para ella, debía retirarse o terminaría por ponerse a llorar ahí mismo.

-Yo…voy a preparar la habitación, permiso-la rubia quiso salir de ahí rápidamente, pero el guapo castaño al percibir su huida, se interpuso en su camino con una sonrisa torcida, de esas que ella recordaba muy bien y que hacían su corazón latir tan aprisa, como si hubiera saltado las ramas de todos los árboles del bosque/p  
-La sigo, señorita enfermera

Candy miro a Ethan pidiéndole con la mirada que hiciera algo, el joven médico que ya la conocía comprendió inmediatamente.

"- Todavía hay algunas instrucciones que debo darle acerca del cuidado de Susan

Terry se dio cuenta de las miradas entre Candy y el matasano ese, frunció el ceño, ¡qué demonios!

-Esa información es para mi hermano y su esposa, yo solamente me quede en lo ellos llegaban, creo que es mejor que me adelante con la señorita para acomodar a mi sobrina, ¿no lo cree "doctor"? - inquirió el castaño con voz fuerte y de evidente molestia, haciendo énfasis al referirse a Ethan.

-Por supuesto caballero, adelante, la señorita Ardley les guiará

Candy no pudo hacer nada más que caminar hacia la puerta junto al castaño que apenas y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, Terrence sonrió triunfante, si el medicucho pensaba que no se dio cuenta de sus miraditas con Candy estaba muy equivocado, apenas y podía creer que ahí estaba su tarzán pecosa, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?, la hacía en chicago o en el hogar de pony

Estaba en Londres por su padre, después de que Susana murió, Richard Granchester buscó a su hijo, gracias a la intervención de Eleonor pudieron reconciliarse, después de todo él también había cometido errores como los de su padre, al poner el deber antes que el amor, y a sus 25 años tenía la madurez y experiencia suficiente para entender de alguna manera el proceder del duque, por eso cuando le invitó a pasar una temporada con él, acepto ir en lo que comenzaba su temporada en el teatro, ni por un momento le paso por su cabeza encontrarse con Candy ahí, pero ya que el destino la volvía a poner en su camino, era momento de averiguar si había una nueva oportunidad para ellos y la carta que estaba a punto de mandar al hogar de pony se quedaría guardada, esperando el momento justo para ponerla él mismo en las manos del destinatario.

Caminaban por un largo pasillo hacia el ala de habitaciones, la rubia unos pasos adelante, en silencio, no sabía que decir, ¿Qué podría preguntarle?, ¿Qué hacia ahí?, ¿Cómo estaba?, o ¿Dónde estaba Susana?, ¡no!, mejor callar y dejarlo rápido para irse.

-Es aquí-señalo la rubia-Puedes…digo, puede esperar aquí

-Gracias-el castaño al ver la formalidad con la que la rubia lo estaba tratando decidió dar el primer paso para acercarse a ella- dime Candy, ¿Por qué tan formal?

-Yo…bueno…es que…-la rubia no sabía cómo tratarlo, y él no estaba ayudando mucho que digamos con la sonrisita arrogante que tenía en ese momento, termino por molestarse-no seas grosero Terry, soy una enfermera profesional, déjame hacer mi trabajo-sin más se acercó a él y le quito a Susan de los brazos para acostarla en la camita del cuarto

\- ¡Fui! - Silbo el castaño- ¡qué carácter!, ¿segura que sabe tratar pequeños humanos? ¿Señorita enfermera profesional?

-Por supuesto que sí, mocoso engreído

La bebé, que estaba quedándose dormida en los brazos de Terry, al ser apartada abruptamente del castaño comenzó a hacer pucheros./p  
-Me parece que no, su paciente está a punto de llorar

Candy se apresuró en atender a Susan, le hablaba con tanta ternura que la niña se calmó, y de nuevo estaba quedándose dormida, la rubia le acariciaba los cabellos, la carita regordeta y la pequeña nariz, cayo rendida ante los mimos de la joven enfermera

-Tienes el toque ¿eh?

-Es parte de mi trabajo, me encantan los niños

-Me voy, tengo otros pacientes que atender

\- ¿Me dejaras solo aquí con ella?, y ¿si despierta y llora?

-Dijiste que sus padres ya venían, así que no esperaras mucho tiempo

La joven dio la media vuelta para irse, pero fue detenida por la mano grande y fuerte de Terry

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

-No

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy trabajando

-Por favor Candy, necesito hablar contigo

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar

-Por supuesto que si

-Ya dije que no

"La rubia aspiro profundamente, se soltó del agarre del que era presa y salió de la habitación, le esperaba una noche muy larga si él iba a estar ahí, sin embargo, cuando regreso a ver a la niña Terry ya no estaba.

p class="MsoNormal"Pasaron dos semanas y Candy no volvió a saber del castaño, no sabía si sentirse triste, molesta o aliviada, aunque la sensación, no le duro mucho tiempo.

p class="MsoNormal"Después de ver a Candy en el hospital, Terry no sabía qué hacer, cuando regreso a la casa de su padre, le conto lo que había pasado con su sobrina, y la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Candy ahí, Richard que ya conocía la historia de los jóvenes rebeldes, aconsejo a su hijo investigar sobre la estadía de la rubia pecosa en Londres, no sería difícil para un hombre como él averiguar todo lo referente a ella.

p class="MsoNormal"Ya enterado de las condiciones en las que Candy estaba en Londres, se dispuso a preparar una estrategia para acercarse a ella, según sus averiguaciones Candy estaba soltera, vivía en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad con una mucama y el mismo chofer que conoció hace dos años, ya estaba cansado de encuentros y desencuentros, era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, esta vez no la dejaría escapar.

Una mañana, cuando Candy llego a su casa después de la guardia nocturna en el hospital, se encontró con un hermoso ramo de rosas y narcisos blancos en la mesita del recibidor, junto a ellas una tarjeta con una letra conocida: "para la hermosa enfermera pecosa" T.G

Los días subsecuentes fueron iguales, chocolates, flores, dulces, dirigidos a la "enfermera pecosa" por T.G.

"Una tarde, al llegar a su casa después de su turno en el hospital…

-Buenas tardes Dorothy, ya llegué- llamo Candy desde la entrada quitándose el abrigo y metiéndolo al armario junto al recibidor.

"-Buenas tardes Candy, tienes una visita

\- ¿Una visita? - inquirió la rubia sorprendida, nadie la visitaba a excepción de sus compañeras del hospital, se encamino curiosa a la sala, ahí se encontró con un alto y atractivo castaño

p class="MsoNormal"-Buenas tardes Candy-saludó el joven con una radiante sonrisa

p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Terry!, ¿Qué haces aquí? - inquirió la rubia con asombro

-Quise pasar a saludarte y agradecerte lo que hiciste con Susan

\- ¡Ah!, no tienes que agradecer, es mi trabajo, no tenías que venir hasta aquí… ¿y cómo sabes en donde vivo?

-fue fácil averiguar, no hay muchas enfermeras pecosas en el hospital San Bartolomé

La rubia rodo los ojos, es que acaso ¿seguía siendo el mismo mocoso grosero y arrogante?, se volvió hacia el moreno con el ceño fruncido, lo miro con desconfianza, ¿Qué estaba tramando?

\- ¿Cómo estás Candy?

"-Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

"- Podría estar mejor

-Deja de jugar, ¿para que querías verme? - inquirió enojada la chica con los brazos en jarra

"- ¿Qué haces en Londres? - fue la pregunta directa/p-Aquí trabajo

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace dos años, ¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Me extraña que estés tan lejos de casa

"Candy se quedó en shock, no sabía que decirle, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no podía decirle, así que uso la misma excusa de siempre./p  
"-Aquí me necesitan mas

\- ¿Y tus madres?, nunca hubiera pensado encontrarte aquí/p  
-Ni yo tampoco a ti Terry.

Después de ese encuentro, se sucedieron otros, de vez en cuando él iba a visitarla, se pusieron al día de lo que habían hecho, poco a poco retomaban la amistad y camaradería que en sus tiempos del colegio tenían, comenzaron un nuevo reconocimiento, ya como adultos, evitando a toda costa temas dolorosos.

Tras las difíciles experiencias, Terry avanzaba poco a poco, no quería asustarla, se había dado cuenta de que algo no encajaba, había una barrera que no le permitía ir más allá, si bien seguía siendo una chica risueña y bondadosa, había algo más que no lograba dilucidar todavía, le estaba impacientando, le quemaban las manos por abrazarla, por decirle que no la había olvidado, que todavía la amaba, que nunca dejo de hacerlo, pero ella no le permitía cruzar la línea más allá de la amistad.

El mes de noviembre llegó, tras mes y medio de pláticas, paseos e intentos fallidos por acercarse, jugó su última carta, ella regresaba a Chicago a pasar las fiestas con su familia, ella se lo había dicho, él hizo arreglos para regresar también, pero quería hacerlo con ella.

-Candy, llego esto hoy- señalo Dorothy la mesita del recibidor- creo que ya sabes de quien será

La rubia suspiró profundamente, Terry no quitaba el dedo del renglón, se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, pero era imposible darle algo más que su amistad, cada que lo veía, sentía las mariposas de su estómago revolotear, si antes era un chico guapo, se había convertido en un hombre sumamente atractivo, su ojos parecían leerle el alma cuando la miraba, su voz profunda la hipnotizaba al hablar, lo quería tanto, pero tenía miedo, si llegaba a enterarse de "eso", no lo soportaría, era momento de hacerle notar que ella solo sería su amiga, aunque le partiera el alma no poder darle todo el amor que tenía únicamente para él.

Candy miro la carta que estaba en la mesita junto con un narciso, vio el remitente "Hogar de Pony", ¿Por qué Terry iba enviar una carta a sus madres?, la abrió y lo que leyó en ella la paralizó:

Querida Candy:

"¿Cómo estás?

"Ha pasado un año desde entonces…pasado ese tiempo, había prometido escribirte, pero luego, por mi indecisión, he dejado pasar seis meses más.

Sin embargo, me he armado de valor y he decidido enviarte esta carta.

Para mí, nada ha cambiado.

"No sé si llegaras a leer estas palabras, pero quería que lo supieras

"T.G.

"Candy apretó la carta contra su pecho, un audible sollozo rompiendo el silencio del lugar, ¡no podía ser posible!, no ahora, subió corriendo las escaleras, paso junto a Dorothy sin darse cuenta, debido a las lágrimas que nublaban su vista

\- ¡Candy!, ¿Qué paso?, ¡Candy por dios! - Dorothy subió tras ella, pero la rubia era más rápida, cuando llego a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave, la mucama solamente escuchaba el llanto amargo, golpeaba insistente, llamándola, pero no obtenía respuesta, Jacob que escucho los gritos de la mucama subió a ver qué había pasado

-Señorita Candy, ¿Qué tiene?, ¿podemos ayudarle en algo? -tanto la mucama como el chofer insistían en llamar a su patrona, pero ella solo lloraba y lloraba, estaban desesperándose, ¿Qué más podrían hacer ellos?, en eso estaban cuando escucharon el llamado de la puerta, Dorothy acudió y se encontró con Terrence Granchester

\- ¡Señor Granchester!, ¡gracias a dios!

\- ¿Qué pasa Dorothy?

-Es la señorita Candy, no sé qué le pasa, llego hace un rato y después de leer la carta que usted le envió, subió llorando a su cuarto, no nos deja pasar, estamos asustados

-Voy a verla, indíqueme el camino por favor- pidió el castaño sintiéndose culpable del estado anímico de Candy

-Candice- le llamo el joven desde la puerta de la recamara, solamente se escuchaban los sollozos de la rubia-Candy abre por favor, ¿Qué tienes? -por más que insistían Candy no escuchaba, - si no abres, voy a tirar la puerta!, ¡Candice!, ¡maldita sea!, ¡háganse a un lado!

\- ¡Señor Granchester!, ¿Qué va a hacer?

-Ya que no abre, abriré yo

-Pero… voy por la llave

-No esperaré un minuto más- tomando impulso el castaño abrió la puerta de una patada, entro desesperado buscando a Candy, la encontró en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas, llorando con angustia, tal y como la había visto aquella vez en nueva york- prepárele un té por favor- solicito el castaño acercándose a la cama.

-Candy- le llamo suavemente- Candy, por favor háblame, ¿qué te pasa? - el joven se sentó en la orilla de la cama, poso su mano en el hombro de la rubia para que ella lo mirara.

Cuando Candy levantó la cara, unos hermosos ojos zafiros la miraban con angustia, levanto la mano con la que sostenía la carta de Terry mostrándosela, el moreno palideció, entendió el motivo del llanto amargo de Candy, pensó lo peor sintió su corazón romperse

-Entiendo, perdóname, no quise…

\- No entiendes… hablo por fin la rubia

Continuará..

Gracias por leer

Hasta aquí la primera de dos partes de la continuación de Desencuentro, gracias a todos los que me han seguido a lo largo de estas semanas, sobre todo a Kamanance, que semana tras semana me ha dejado un lindo comentario, disculpen si no les contesto pero es época de mucho trabajo, sin embargo si les leo y agradezco mucho el tiempo que se toman al dejar sus comentarios.

Saludos a todos del otro lado de la pantalla, nos leemos en los próximos días, les mando MUUUAC chorro de besos

Primrose


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola amigos Candy fans, les comparto con mucho gusto y emoción la última parte de Desencuentro, como siempre, espero que sea de su agrado.

Historia sin fines de lucro

los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son de Keiko Nagita

Una nueva oportunidad

Capitulo 2

Después de una larga ausencia, Candice White, estaba de regreso en América, lista para enfrentarse a sus demonios, el principal de ellos Archibald Cornwell, estaba lista y decidida, desde la cubierta del barco veía como poco a poco se acercaban al puerto de Nueva York, esta vez además de su fiel compañero Jacob Walker, que se convirtió en más que un guardaespaldas, en un padre, Dorothy quien fue enviada a Londres por Albert poco después que ella se estableció, para que no estuviera sola, y también, junto a ella, tomándola de la mano se encontraba su futuro esposo, Terry Granchester, que por azares del destino y después de una serie de encuentros y desencuentros a lo largo de los años hoy estaba con ella acompañándola.

Por giros de la vida, se encontraron de nuevo en Londres unos meses atrás, él libre de ataduras tras la muerte de Susana estaba de visita con su padre, que, tras la reconciliación ahora llevaban una relación padre-hijo como nunca habían tenido.

Cuando por casualidad, de encontró con Candy en el hospital San Bartolomé, donde ella trabajaba, no dejo pasar la oportunidad y tomo cartas en el asunto, esta vez no habría nada ni nadie que pudiera separarlos, ni siquiera ella misma, aunque al principio lo alejaba, él no se amedrento, insistió e insistió hasta que ella ya no pudo y cedió ante él.

Al principio solo retomaron su amistad, pero el impaciente y con todo el amor por ella guardado durante años, no espero más, la rubia lo rechazo una y otra vez, el no comprendía el porqué, si siendo los dos libres y amándose, porque sabía que Candy todavía lo amaba, se daba cuenta con solo mirarla a los ojos, pero aun así ella no lo aceptaba, estaba desesperado, enojado y a punto de cometer una locura, su padre lo ayudo a calmarse y a averiguar el porqué de la negativa de la chica.

Candy por su parte al volver a verlo, de nuevo sintió todo aquello que celosamente guardaba en su corazón, acepto su amistad como en los tiempos del colegio, pero él quería más, le demostró y le dijo que todavía la amaba, y ella a él también, pero eso era algo que no podría ser, no podía aceptarlo, había perdido su condición de doncella por culpa de su primo Archie, y no quería que el la despreciara por ello si se enteraba, ¿cómo podría aceptar sus avances?, era mejor ser amigos solamente, pero no, simplemente él no lo aceptaba, insistió, la acorralo hasta que ya no pudo más y le contó todo.

FLASH BACK

Cuando Candy levantó la cara, unos hermosos ojos zafiros la miraban con angustia, levanto la mano con la que sostenía la carta de Terry mostrándosela, el moreno palideció, entendió el motivo del llanto amargo de Candy, pensó lo peor sintió su corazón romperse

-Entiendo, perdóname, no quise…

-No entiendes…- hablo por fin la rubia

\- ¿Qué cosa Candy?, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?, dime de una vez que es lo que te pasa

-No lo entenderías, nadie lo entiende- decía sollozando la chica

-Si me dices que pasa, te juro que hare lo posible por ayudarte, te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa

-No

\- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no puedo

\- ¡Ya basta Candy!, si no me das una buena razón para rechazarme, te juro que voy a ir hasta el mismo infierno si es necesario para averiguar qué demonios pasó, se perfectamente que todavía me amas, ni siquiera intentes negarlo porque lo sé, así que, o me dices ¿Por qué?, o voy a cometer una locura

\- ¡estoy harta!, la que se va a volver loca ¡soy yo!, ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?, acepte ser tu amiga, pero nada más, no puedo ser tu novia, mucho menos tu esposa, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?, ¡no voy a casarme contigo ni con nadie!

-Pero ¿Por qué? - el castaño el tomo de los hombros mirándola fijamente, sus ojos oscurecidos de rabia y dolor, lleno de determinación y completamente furioso ante la terquedad de la rubia, le hablo con voz baja pero firme-o me dices la verdad, o ahora mismo te cargare sobre los hombros, te llevaré a la casa de mi padre y no te dejaré ir hasta que Albert vaya por ti.

\- ¡Terry!, ¿no serias capaz?

-Por supuesto que si señorita pecas- afirmo el castaño arqueando una ceja y acercando peligrosamente su boca a los labios de ella

La rubia no tenía escapatoria, estaba presa en sus manos que la sujetaban firmemente, se quedó inmóvil ante su cercanía, su aliento fresco la invadió, estaba perdida, Terrence, ¡la beso!, por instinto cerró los ojos.

Cuando los labios de Terry se posaron en los suyos por un momento se olvidó de todo, y de todos, era un beso suave, tierno, lleno de amor y anhelo, un beso esperado por tanto tiempo, Terry se perdió en el sabor dulce de su boca, le soltó los brazos, le tomo la cara, acariciaba sus mejillas con los pulgares, quería demostrarle con un beso todo el amor que sentía por ella.

La rubia se dejó llevar por la emoción de ese beso lleno de amor, correspondió con igual vehemencia, cuando él la soltó, se aferró a su saco, se sintió flotar, un calor abrazador la invadió, fue un momento de gloria para ambos jóvenes, perdidos uno en los labios de otro, probándose, amándose, entregando su alma en un solo beso, era como un sueño, pero como todos los sueños, en algún momento despiertas y la realidad te golpea.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, todavía con los ojos cerrados y el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos, el castaño poso su frente con la de ella.

-Déjame quererte pecas, no te resistas, déjame cuidar de ti

La rubia comenzó a derramar gruesas lágrimas al escuchar su suplica, era demasiado para ella, lo amaba tanto, y le dolía en demasía su sufrimiento, el joven le levanto el rostro sonrojado al sentir sus lágrimas en la mano.

-Dímelo, no importa lo que sea, solo dímelo para entender de una buena vez el porqué de tus constantes negativas- mientras hablaba le limpiaba las lágrimas con el pulgar

-No puedo aceptar tu propuesta, no soy digna de nadie

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso?, inquirió el joven tomándola de nuevo por los brazos, no conozco a nadie más digno y bondadoso que tú, ¿Qué o quién te hace creer que no eres digna de ser amada?

-Terry- hablo quedamente la rubia-te voy a contar algo muy doloroso para mí, quiero que me prometas que después de que te lo diga, no harás nada, ¿lo prometes?

-No, no puedo prometer algo que no se, dímelo y lo que sea te ayudare a superarlo, ¿te acuerdas aquella ves que te obligue a superar tu pena por el jardinero?

-Esto no es lo mismo

-Deja de darle largas, solamente dilo

La rubia suspiro profundamente, sin pensarlo por más tiempo le dijo aquello que lastimaba profundamente su alma

-Hace dos años, fui atacada

-Atacada ¿Cómo?, ¿alguien te forzó? - el castaño sintió hervir su sangre y la sacudió para que ella le respondiera prontamente- ¿quién fue?, ¿Dónde?

-Fue la primavera de hace dos años, el día de la boda de Annie

\- ¿Quién fue el maldito bastardo que se atrevió a ponerte la mano encima?

Terry la soltó de golpe, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala de la habitacion de Candy, parecía un toro a punto de atacar, ella se sentó, ya no tenía fuerzas, las palabras fluyeron sin pensar

-Fue Archie

\- ¿Archie? - Terry se volvió a mirarla incrédulo-Me estás diciendo que Archie te forzó ¿el día de su boda con Annie?

-Sí, él estaba borracho, la fiesta estaba por terminar y Paty y yo fuimos a revisar la habitación que ellos ocuparían para su noche de bodas, cuando regresábamos, yo entre al cuarto que era de Anthony, me sentía triste porque yo…sabía que nunca podría casarme como Annie lo hizo, y al día siguiente yo partía a Nueva York para el curso, estaba viendo el jardín desde la ventana cuando Archie entro, se escondía de la tía abuela porque estaba bastante bebido, solamente cruzamos unas palabras, él se tropezó y cayó al piso, intenté ayudarle, también caí y de un momento a otro estaba sobre mí, no me escuchaba, estaba como ido, ni siquiera sé si se acuerda de lo que paso, te juro que trate de detenerlo, pero en el forcejeo me golpee la cabeza, quede semi inconsciente y…no pude hacer nada más

\- ¡Voy a matarlo!

\- ¡No!, ¡tú no vas a hacer nada!, ¡él no vale la pena!

\- ¿Y Albert?, ¿Por qué no ha hecho nada?

-Él no lo sabe

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿entonces ese infeliz esta como si nada?

-No lo sé, tampoco me interesa saber, ya estoy bien y no quiero saber nada, aquí he encontrado paz, nuevos amigos, una vida nueva

-Por eso cuando te vi en Nueva York estabas tan delgada, con esa mirada triste, por eso te pusiste tan mal cuando nos encontramos en el parque, la señora Smith me dijo que no era la primera vez, era por eso

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?, ¿Qué te contó?

-Esa noche que te lleve a tu departamento me lo dijo, no era la primera crisis que tenías -el moreno se acuclillo junto a ella, le tomo las manos y le hablo suavemente- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?

-No tenía caso Terry, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y tú…pues estaba Susana y yo ya tenía todo listo para venir aquí

-Candy…lo hubiera dejado todo por ti

-Lo sé, pero tenías un deber que cumplir

-Ese maldito debe pagar por lo que te hizo, debes decirle a Albert

-Lo haré, regresare a Chicago, ¿recuerdas?

-Regresaré contigo

-1No!, tu estas aquí para convivir con tu padre, yo… yo no…

-No te dejaré ir sola, no importa lo que digas, entiende que no tienes la culpa, yo…te amo Candice, y no me importa lo que haya pasado, te amo a ti-el joven la tomó en sus brazos para demostrarle con hechos el amor que le tenía y que no iba a cambiar por nada ni por nadie, ella se dejó hacer, llorando, ahora de alivio, por fin había escuchado esas palabras tan esperadas, apenas podía creer que el la aceptara, ahora junto a él libraría una nueva contienda, juntos.

Cuando Terry dejó a Candy ya tranquila bajo el cuidado de Dorothy y Jacob, regresó a casa de su padre, le conto lo que Candy había pasado y solicito su ayuda para poder casarse con ella lo antes posible a lo cual el duque gustoso aceptó, apoyaría a su hijo, como anteriormente no pudo, a pesar de saberlo caído y los contratiempos con las Marlow, no hizo nada, pero ahora, ahora haría todo para ayudarlo.

Durante el tiempo que les quedaba antes del viaje, los jóvenes se dedicaron a prodigarse su amor como nunca antes habían podido, Terry no la dejaba sola, iba por ella al hospital, conoció a sus amigas y muy a su pesar al matasanos Ethan O´Connor, la llevo a conocer al resto de su familia, sin la influencia de la duquesa, sus hermanos y él llevaban un buena relación, le presentó a los padres de Susan Richard II y su esposa Margaret, los cuales estaban muy agradecidos por las atenciones dadas a su pequeña, su hermano Phillip y su hermana Evie, los cuales la recibieron de buena manera.

Terrence la visitaba todos los días, paseaban por el jardín de la casa de Candy, iban de picnic como en alguna ocasión lo prometieron, daban paseos a caballo, el castaño siempre buscaba alguna actividad que pudieran compartir, no confiaba en su autocontrol cuando estaba con Candy, ella era tan hermosa, cada que podía la llenaba de besos, no podía dejar de tocarla, pero ella, aunque correspondía la sentía dudar, se dio cuenta de cómo se asustaba, pero él tendría paciencia, la ayudaría a superar sus miedos.

Candy estaba más feliz que nunca, Terry la llenaba de atenciones, le demostraba su amor en todo momento, aunque al principio le costó la cercanía, poco a poco fue dejándose mimar, ya no se asustaba cuando la besaba o la abrazaba, aprendió a disfrutarlo, era una sensación placentera y ya no de miedo.

Enviaron un telegrama a Albert avisando de su llegada a mediados de diciembre, de sus planes de boda en el hogar de pony y que con ellos también llegaría el duque Richard Granchester, avisaron a Eleonor que feliz por su hijo ofreció su casa para que descansaran del viaje antes de partir a Chicago, ellos aceptaron, Richard prefirió hospedarse en un hotel, no quería incomodar a Eleonor con su presencia, si bien él ya era viudo y todavía la amaba sabía que no tenía posibilidades pues el daño ocasionado a la rubia actriz no tenía remedio.

Fin de flash back.

Durante el trayecto en el barco, una hermosa tarde mientras veían el atardecer Terry formalmente le pidió matrimonio a Candy, colocó en sus delicadas manos una cajita de terciopelo la cual contenía un sencillo anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro azul, rodeado de pequeños diamantes, le conto como había estado guardado durante esos años pues desde aquella vez en Nueva York él quería pedirle que fuera su esposa, ella se arrojó a sus brazos emocionada por la confesión y por primera vez por iniciativa propia lo beso, profundamente, le rodeo el cuello y él envolvió su cintura con sus brazos, fue un beso largo, apasionado que los dejo sin aliento y con ganas de más, cuando termino ella estaba sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes.

-Me vas a matar si vuelves a besarme de esa forma pecas

-entonces… ¿no te gusto? -pregunto traviesa

\- ¿gustarme?, me encantó- le tomo la cara entre las manos, la beso de nuevo de manera suave- pero me es difícil contenerme, te deseo tanto, pero no quiero asustarte

-yo también te deseo Terry- confeso tan roja como un tomate- tengo miedo, pero confió en ti.

Llegaron a Nueva York una tarde nevada, al ir por las calles vino a su mente la triste despedida ocho años atrás, Terry la abrazo fuertemente

-Ahora estamos juntos, nada nos va a separar, te lo juro princesa

-Lo se guapo, ahora lo se

Pasaron un par de días con Eleonor, ella aprovecho para consentir a su vástago y su futura nuera, le dijeron que junto con Albert estaban preparando una ceremonia íntima en el hogar de pony a finales de mes, a la actriz se sorprendió de la rapidez, pero comprendió, como mujer enamorada que alguna vez fue el apuro de los jóvenes rebeldes, así que como regalo de bodas llevo a Candy a comprar su ajuar.

Al llegar a Chicago, se instalaron en un hotel, Candy no acepto hospedarse en la casa Ardley, ahí Vivian Annie y Archie, y de ninguna manera se quedaría ahí, solicitaron una cita con Albert en las oficinas, pidiendo expresamente que Archie no estuviera, él se extrañó ante tal petición, sin embargo, acepto.

-buenos días Ann- saludo Candy a la secretaria de George

\- ¡Señorita Ardley!, que gusto de verla, le avisare al señor Johnson que ya está aquí

Unos momentos después George Johnson salía de su oficina para acompañar a Candy y Terry a la oficina principal, la de Albert

Johnson llamó a la puerta, escucho el "adelante" de su jefe y abrió para dejar pasar a los visitantes

Albert se encontraba revisando unos documentos cuando escucho el llamado, sin levantar la vista concedió el pase a quien sea que estuviera afuera, al abrirse escucho una dulce y cantarina voz saludándole

-Buenos días Berth, ¿podemos pasar?

\- ¡Candy!, ya estás aquí pequeña- el rubio se levantó de la silla, rodeo su fino y elegante escritorio y se apresuró a abrazar a la que consideraba su hermana- tanto tiempo sin verte, y tú mira nada más, sí que has crecido- dijo refiriéndose al castaño dándole un abrazo y palmeando su espalda- me da gusto verlos juntos, aunque me extraña que quisieran que los vea aquí, y sobre todo que no te quedaras en la casa Candy, ¿porque tanto misterio?

Los jóvenes se miraron, venía la parte difícil, Terry tomó la mano de Candy para darle apoyo

\- ¡Pero que grosero!, tomen asiento, estoy tan emocionado que me olvido de la educación- bromeo

\- Veras Albert- el primero en hablar fue Terrence- hay una situación bastante delicada que Candy debe de contarte

\- ¿Candy?, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Berth, yo…- la rubia temblaba, de nuevo Terry le tomo la mano para infundirle confianza, aspiro profundamente y con un nudo en la garganta relató a Albert lo sucedido con su primo

El rubio patriarca no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿en qué momento?, ¡su pobre Candy!

-Pero Candy, ¿porque no me lo dijiste?, no debiste pasar por eso sola, ¡maldita sea! ¡ni siquiera debiste pasar por esto! - el rubio se paseaba con los puños apretados, furioso, ahora entendía el porqué del alejamiento de su pequeña- esto no se puede quedar así

-Albert, yo…tenía miedo, me daba vergüenza, no yo misma alcanzaba a entender lo que había pasado…

-Tío, sé que me dijiste que hoy estarías ocupado, pero necesitaba…

Todos se quedaron callados cuando se abrió la puerta y por ella entraba Archie, Candy quedó más blanca que un papel, Terry sintió como la mano de su pecosa quedo fría y temblorosa, por un instante, reino el silencio, de repente el castaño soltó la mano de Candy, se levantó de un salto, tirando la silla donde estaba sentado y se le fue encima a Archie.

\- ¡Tú!, ¡maldito bastardo! - Terrence lo tomo de las solapas del saco - ¡hijo de puta!, ¡voy a matarte! - soltándolo le propino un derechazo que lo lanzo al piso donde el castaño seguía dándole golpes, no lo soltaba, estaba obnubilado de furia contra el que otrora fuera su compañero de colegio

\- ¡Terry basta!, ¡suéltalo!, ¡esta no es la manera!,

Albert trataba de detenerlo, pero Terry era más alto y corpulento que él, aunado al enojo le era imposible contenerlo, con el escandalo llego George y entre los dos lograron separarlo de Archie que sangraba profusamente, Candy estaba de pie mirando como Terry golpeaba a su primo, completamente pálida y en shock, entre los dos lo sujetaban de los brazos para que no se abalanzara de nuevo, la voz temblorosa de Candy lo saco de su estado alterado

-Terry, sácame de aquí- suplico la rubia sumamente asustada por el zafarrancho- no me siento bien-inmediatamente el castaño se acercó a ella, rodeo sus hombros con los brazos y salió de la oficina no sin antes lanzar una amenaza a Archivald

-Si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino o el de Candy, te juro que te mato, Albert, ya sabes en donde encontrarnos

Inmediatamente, George y Albert auxiliaron a Archie, ninguno dijo nada, por el momento las acciones de castaño habían sido suficientes

De nuevo en el hotel, Terry no dejo sola a la rubia, que al llegar fue corriendo al baño a vomitar, el entro con ella auxiliándola, sin hablar ella curo sus nudillos lastimados por los golpes propinados a Archie, al salir se sentó con ella en su regazo en el sofá, parecía una niña pequeña, toda la tarde no hablo, no comió pero tampoco lloro, solo dejaba que Terry la abrasara, sin encender las luces, permanecieron quietos, acompañándose, solamente Dorothy entraba de vez en cuando a preguntar si necesitaban algo, ya muy tarde ella se quedó dormida, el joven la cargo y con ayuda de Dorothy la recostó en su cama, la dejo a su cuidado mientras él iba a su habitación para llamar a Albert por teléfono, se informó del estado de Archie, quedo en acuerdo con Albert verse en el hotel a la hora del desayuno

Al día siguiente fue a buscar a Candy, ella ya estaba despierta y bajaron juntos a desayunar, él le comunico que se verían con Albert ahí mismo en el restaurante del hotel, los dos estaban más tranquilos, al llegar se encontraron no solo con Albert sino también con Annie. Se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Candy, perdóname, yo no sabía, Albert me lo conto todo

-Perdóname Annie, yo no quise…

\- ¡Candy!, no tienes la culpa, yo debí darme cuenta, esa noche él…él no…

\- ¡Annie!, ¡no!, no te culpes, no es culpa tuya, ni mía, me costó entenderlo me llevo tiempo, pero lo hice, ahora estoy bien, no hubiera querido que nadie supiera, pero no era justo para nadie, sobre todo para ti, Berth me ha dicho que ustedes no están bien

-No, no estamos bien, desde el día que nos casamos, esa noche cuando subí a la habitación lo encontré dormido

-Señoras-interrumpió Albert- ¿les parece si nos sentamos?, hay mucho de qué hablar

Se acomodaron en una parte privada del restaurante, Annie les contó cómo había sido su vida esos dos años con su esposo, desde su fallida noche de bodas, hasta el día de ayer, le contó como Archie cambio, a menudo se embriagaba, y en raras ocasiones cumplía con sus deberes maritales, todos la escucharon sin poder creer que hablaba de Archie, el siempre elegante y fino Archivald Cornwell

-Voy a divorciarme, me da asco de solo pensar en tener que verlo

. Lo siento tanto hermana- dijo Candy tomándole la mano

-No lo sientas, ese no es el hombre del que me enamoré y por el que luche tanto tiempo, es un monstruo y no estoy dispuesta a seguir junto a él, afortunadamente no tengo hijos y aunque los tuviera, no me quedaría con él, ya he hablado a mis padres, ellos vendrán a ayudarme

-Albert. ¿Cómo está el? - inquirió la rubia

-Está bien, está en la mansión Ardley, anoche después de que lo atendiera el medico hable con él, está arrepentido, pero eso no remedia el daño que te causo, sobre todo que cayó durante todo este tiempo, si me dices que sí, lo enviaremos a la cárcel, no me importa el escándalo, debe pagar por lo que te hizo

\- ¡No!, ya no podremos cambiar nada con eso, y yo me moriré de vergüenza

\- ¡Pero Candy! - él debe pagar por sus acciones- decía el rubio

-Yo estoy bien ahora, me casare con Terry y tengo una nueva vida en Londres

-Eso quiere decir que ¿no te quedaras? - inquirió Annie

-No Annie, Terry y yo regresaremos a Londres- dijo la rubia tomando la mano del castaño

-Te apoyare como siempre pequeña llorona- afirmo Albert

Loa cuatro, desayunaron con calma, había muchas cosas por hacer, tanto de la boda como Archie, Albert se encargaría de él, se vendría un escándalo tremendo, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo por su hermana, se lo debía, ya que no pudo evitar que Archivald la violentara, al menos vería que su sobrino pagara de una u otra forma el haber abusado de Candy.

Pasado el trago amargo, los jóvenes rebeldes junto con Annie y Albert partieron a Lakewood y de ahí al hogar de pony, donde ya los esperaban la señorita pony y la hermana María, ellas ya estaban al tanto de todo, Candy se los había contado en una carta antes de dejar Londres.

Se casaron en la capilla del hogar de pony, una fría mañana de diciembre, fue una ceremonia discreta, sólo los amigos más cercanos, Eleonor, Richard que llego junto con los abogados, Albert, Annie, Tom y para sorpresa de todos, también Paty, todo fue muy emotivo, celebraron una pequeña recepción ahí mismo, comieron, bailaron, la fiesta termino ya muy entrada la noche.

Gracias a las donaciones de Albert, Annie y Tom, el hogar de pony se había hecho más grande, y tenían espacio suficiente para albergar a los novios, esta vez, Annie y Paty fueron los artífices de preparar una hermosa habitación para ellos.

Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa y asustada, sabía lo que ocurriría, tenía confianza en Terry, deseaba ser su mujer, pero las pesadillas aquellas de él mirándola con desprecio al haber sido de otro hombre…sacudió la cabeza para alejar las imágenes, se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño, Eleonor le regalo un bonito camisón rosa hasta medio muslo con transparencias, solo de mirarse se sonrojaba, se colocó la bata y salió

Terry la esperaba sentado en un pequeño sillón junto a la ventana, el momento de convertir a Candy en su mujer había llegado, sabía que ella estaba asustada, pero le demostraría que amarse físicamente sería un momento sublime para ambos, la vio salir del cuarto de baño con la cabeza baja y sosteniendo la bata de seda blanca con sus manos apretadamente, se veía hermosa con el cabello suelto ahora un poco más largo que hace dos años, sonrojada hasta las orejas, trago en seco, se levantó, se acercó a ella despacio, le levanto la cara con los dedos

-Mi amor, eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido

La rubia lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, enamorada, feliz

-Y tú el hombre más guapo que existe

El castaño acerco su boca a la de ella, le tomo las manos que apretaban la bata enredando sus dedos, ahí parados en esa pequeña habitación se besaban, primero suave, luego el beso se fue profundizando hasta hacerse demandante, con su reflejo proyectado por las llamas de la chimenea comenzaron un ritual de amor por tantos años esperado, Terry la tomo en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla, la deposito en la suave y cálida cama de sábanas blancas, ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, la respiración agitada, sentía el peso de Terry junto a ella, le besaba los parpados, las mejillas, sus manos acariciando su rostro, su cabello, poco a poco bajando hasta alcanzar los suaves y redondeados senos, ella dio un pequeño respigo al sentir sus mano posándose en su pecho

-Tranquila…todo está bien, si tu no…

-Si quiero, solo… solo…- la rubia suspiró, ella era valiente, confiaba en él, ya no más dudas ni miedos, en la amaba y no le haría daño- ámame, no tendré miedo, quiero ser tu esposa en cuerpo y alma

El castaño correspondió a la confianza de su pequeña pecosa, la amo suavemente, con calma recorrió su cuerpo con besos y caricias, al momento de penetrarla, fue gentil, siempre al pendiente de que su esposa disfrutara tanto como él.

Fue una noche maravillosa, llena de amor y pasión, Candy logro vencer sus miedos y se entregó al amor desbordante de su esposo, a sus besos, sus caricias que borraron todas y cada una de las heridas del cuerpo y su alma, juntos llegaron al clímax de la pasión mirándose a los ojos, jadeantes, con sus cuerpos brillando perlados de sudor

\- ¡Te amo! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, acurrucándose abrazados, para dormir tranquilamente, ya no más pesadillas, ya no más soledad

Los recién casados regresaron a Londres a mediados de enero, Terry acepto el trabajo en la Royal Shakespeare Company en Stratford, se establecieron en una hermosa casa cerca del rio Avon, de jardines enormes llenos de árboles para trepar, Candice encontró un trabajo de medio tiempo como voluntaria en un hospital público

El día del cumpleaños de Terry desayunaban en el jardín cuando Candy se puso mal, pálida fue corriendo al baño a vomitar, ese día estaba Eleonor con ellos, al ver los síntomas de su nuera le hizo la observación de lo que podría ser, aunque era muy pronto, al menos eso creía, por la tarde fue a hacerse una revisión al hospital en lo que su esposo hacia unas diligencias en el teatro, para la noche lo esperaba emocionada, apenas conteniendo su alegría, cuando lo vio llegar, se arrojó a sus brazos y lo beso apasionadamente

\- ¡Vaya!, que recibimiento, dime que hice para hacerlo de nuevo

Candy rio ante su comentario

-Te tengo un regalo

\- ¿Otro?

-Uno más, uno muy especial, aunque tendrás que esperar por él unos ocho meses- dijo la rubia sonriente

\- ¿Ocho meses?, ¿Por qué…? ¡oh por dios! ¡pecas!, no me digas que…

-Sí, estoy embarazada mocoso insolente- agrego ella tocándose el vientre

El castaño la cargo en sus brazos y giro con ella

\- ¡Vamos a ser padres pecas! - se detuvo para bajarla el abrazo fuerte con lágrimas en los ojos

Ambos lloraban abrazados, felices, la vida les otorgo una nueva oportunidad y la estaban aprovechando, ya no más desencuentros, estaban formando una familia, "su familia"

Nueve meses después…

\- ¡Vamos Candice!, ¡tú puedes!, ¡solo un poco más!

\- ¡Vamos amor!, ¡lo estás haciendo bien!

\- ¡Ahora Candice!,

Un fuerte grito se escuchó por los pasillos del hospital, seguidos del llanto de un bebé

\- ¡Es una niña!

\- ¡Lo lograste preciosa!, ¡es igual de hermosa que tú!

Después de que las enfermeras asearon a la niña, la depositaron en los brazos de su madre para que le diera de comer, la joven al mirarla lloraba de emoción, ¡al fin!, ¡su pequeño milagro estaba en sus brazos!

\- Bienvenida a casa mi pequeña Adele.

FIN.

Gracias por leer.

Y ahora si... se acabó, me siento un poco triste por ello pero satisfecha de haber cumplido, espero para el próximo mes traerles una nueva historia en la que ya estoy trabajando pues una de mis grandes frustraciones como lectora es cuando una historia no esta completa, por lo que no quiero hacer lo mismo, así que seguiré trabajando para poder presentar un proyecto si no completo al menos a punto de acabar.

No me queda más que agradecer gracias a todos los que me han seguido a lo largo de estas semanas, sobre todo a Kamanance, que semana tras semana me ha dejado un lindo comentario, disculpen si no les contesto pero es época de mucho trabajo, sin embargo si les leo y agradezco mucho el tiempo que se toman al dejar sus comentarios.

Saludos a todos del otro lado de la pantalla, nos leemos proximamente, les mando MUUUAC chorro de besos

Primrose


End file.
